


The Story of Us

by agentmulder



Series: AU Brallie [1]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013), The Notebook (2004)
Genre: 1940s, Alternate Universe - 1940s, Alternate Universe - The Notebook (2004) Fusion, Death from Old Age, F/M, First Love, First Time, Growing Old Together, Reminiscing, Summer Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:29:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentmulder/pseuds/agentmulder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the summer of 1940, a boy met a girl and his life, nor hers, was ever the same. Brandon Foster and Callie Quinn spend a wonderful summer together but her family, amongst other things, prevent them from being together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I've read quite a few stories on here but I've only just gotten myself an account and this, this is my first piece of work on here.  
> This story is very much based on the movie The Notebook, though you don't need to have seen it to read this. There will be changes of course, given that I wanted to keep the majority of the Foster family as part of the plot so I want to work in Stef/Lena somehow even though the majority of this story takes place in the 1940s. Brandon and Callie are essentially Noah and Allie in this tale.  
> I am not yet sure how many chapters this will end up being but we shall see.
> 
> -
> 
> AgentMulder (You can call me Klara!)

The story of Brandon and Callie is a complicated tale

It started so sweet

Then life intervened

They went their separate ways

But over time their love still would not fade

One day they met again

Love still lingered there

So now it’s time to see

What happened between Brandon and his love, Callie


End file.
